1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to power operated devices, such as power operated lids or doors for receptacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Receptacles and other devices having a lid or a door are used in a variety of different settings. For example, in both residential and commercial settings, trash cans and other devices often have lids for protecting or preventing the escape of the contents of the receptacle. In the context of trash cans, some trash cans include lids or doors to prevent odors from escaping and to hide the trash within the receptacle from view. Additionally, the lid of a trash can helps prevent contamination from escaping from the receptacle.
Recently, trash cans with power operated lids have become commercially available. Such trash cans can include a sensor positioned on or near the lid. Such a sensor can be configured to detect movement, such as a user's hand being waived near the sensor, as a signal for opening the lid. When such a sensor is activated, a motor within the trash receptacle opens the lid or door and thus allows a user to place items into the receptacle. Afterwards, the lid can be automatically closed.
However, such motion sensors present some difficulties. For example, typical motion sensors are configured to detect changes in reflected light. Thus, a user's clothing and skin color can cause the device to operate differently. More particularly, such sensors are better able to detect movement of a user's hand having one clothing and skin color combination, but less sensitive to the movement of another user's hand having a different clothing and/or skin color combination.
If such a sensor is calibrated to detect the movement of any user's hand or body part within twelve inches of the sensor, the sensor may also be triggered accidentally. If the sensor is triggered accidentally too often, the batteries powering such a device can be worn out too quickly, energy can be wasted, and/or the motor can be over used. However, if the sensors are calibrated to be less sensitive, it may be difficult for some users, depending on their clothing and/or skin color combination, to activate the sensor conveniently.